La Sangre Del Samurai
by Dan-Brk84
Summary: Sou uno de los mejores Samurais del antiguo Japon muere gracias a la avaricia del Daimo Akaro. la venganza, el misterio y la sangre se hacen presentes!
1. Antiguo Japon

**El Cuervo:**

La Sangre De El Samurai 

_Cap.1 Antiguo Japón_

Cuenta la leyenda, que en el antiguo Japón, en el periodo Edo. La guerra entre Daimios había dividido al Japón en clanes. Era una época de conflictos, era una época de guerra... pero más que nada, era una época de sangre.

Chen-Zeng era uno de los daimios más afortunados. Poseía una porción de tierra fértil, donde el sol iluminaba cada mañana los bastos campos cultivados. En esa época el comercio se estaba desarrollando; pero al igual que ahora, predominar en el mercado representaba mucha riqueza.

Chen-Zeng sabia que con la guerra entre los daimios sus tierras peligraban. Aun así él disfrutaba del Sake sentado en su lujosa casa. El tenia algo que los otros daimios no tenían. A Sou Hayorimi, conocido también como "Ressaken", (demonio Blanco), se decía era el mejor samurai del Japón.

Sou tenia una casa sencilla en el tope de una colina. Chen-Zeng lo trataba como si se tratase de su propio hijo, probablemente como el hijo que nunca tubo. Sou entrenaba a los jóvenes samurai y les enseñaba los principios del Bushido. Entre ellos estaba su alumno más joven Yaho Hayorimi, su hijo.

Constantemente Yaho practicaba movimientos con su espada de Bambú en las tierras de la cosecha. Apenas tenia 12 años pero manejaba muy bien su espada. Una mañana estaba practicando con un amigo, Fang-tse.

-Vamos Fang-dijo Yaho- a ese paso te convertirás en Samurai para cuándo tengas el pelo blanco y se te caigan los dientes!

-de que hablas Yaho eres tu quien lo esta haciendo mal

-¿Ah sí?

Yaho se lanza con su espada de Bambú contra su amigo y este con un movimiento detiene el ataque.

-eres muy lento Yaho

-esto es suficientemente lento para ti-diciendo esto el joven Yaho dio tres zarpazos rápidos que desequilibraron a Fang, luego se agacho y dando una vuelta derribo con su pie a Fang. Rápidamente el chico se levanta y apunta amenazante su espada contra Yaho

-ríndete asqueroso mongol-Bramo en tono de Juego Yaho

-YO NO SOY UN MONGOL- molesto Fang se levanta y comienza a perseguir a Yaho que corría por la siembra riéndose

-ya veras cuando te atrape, esta no te la perdono -le grito en juego Fang.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban vieron al viejo Chingy, el dueño de la cosecha gritándoles.

-niños insensatos salgan de mis tierras!!!

Fang y Yaho se miraron a las caras y luego contemplaron como el viejo Chingy corría hacia ellos empuñando su bastón. Ambos chicos sonrieron y echaron a correr.

Era un día muy bonito, Fang y Yaho lo aprovechaban haciendo travesuras. Apenas dejaron al pobre anciano Chingy atrás se vieron adentrados en el bosque.

-viste la cara de Chingy cuándo se callo la segunda vez

-si- rió Yaho

-era parecida a la tuya cuando te vencí a las espadas ayer

-tu no me venciste Yaho

-claro que si, oye debiésemos anotar eso todos los días

Los niños conversaban alegremente mientras caminaban en el bosque, que de por sí se sabían de memoria. Habían crecido escalando y entrenándose en ese bosque. Se sabían desde los tipos de árboles hasta los escondites secretos. En varias ocasiones se habían metido en problemas y habían salidos de ellos juntos, mas que el código del samurai era la lealtad de un amigo. Algo parecido a lo que el padre de Yaho, Sou tenia con Hitoyama, otro samurai del clan.

Mientras en la aldea...

-repórtame de noticias....-dijo un Samurai de elegante armadura

-Chen no regresa hasta mañana, las tropas de Shadoi nunca se atreverían a enfrentarse a nosotros

-ya basta de formalidades Hitoyama, sabes que eres mi amigo.

-y tú eres el general de nuestro ejercito, el gran Ressaken

-basta!, sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así

-vamos Sou, todos te admiran, cual es tu problema. Por que no disfrutas de lo que tienes. Un honorable puesto, una hermosa esposa y un digno hijo

-y una gran responsabilidad

-te lo tomas muy apecho

-he sentido el aire frió del este, presiento un ataque sorpresa. No he dormido en tres días

-oye Sou -dijo preocupado Hitoyama- sabes que no eres el único Samurai del Clan, Hato, Matshugo, Yamato y yo protegemos también al gran Chen. Hazme un favor y esta noche descansa

-no creo que pueda

-toma- Hitoyama le dio a Sou un frasco con un liquido azul oscuro

-¿qué es esto?

-te ayudara a dormir, sabes, yo sufro de pesadillas y mi esposa hace esta poción para el sueño

-no puedo tomarla, necesito estar alerta

-no seas terco Sou, llévatela si no la necesitas me la regresas luego

-que haría sin ti Hitoyama

-serias un tonto aburrido

-oye!

-jeje, nos vemos Sou, me toca mi guardia

-buena suerte Kokuto Hichitsu (ebrio tonto)

-como quieras Tassaken (bailarina demoníaca)

Ya en la tarde Yaho y Fang estaban cansados de jugar, bueno mas que cansados adoloridos.

-oye creo que deberíamos regresar a casa

-si dentro de poco oscurecerá- respondió mirando al cielo Fang

Así los dos amigos emprendieron el camino a casa

-crees que algún día podré ser un gran Samurai como tu padre, Yaho

-estoy seguro Fang, de todos los chicos eres uno de los mejores peleando

-ves! sabia que me admirabas

-no te confundas sopenco, yo sigo siendo el mejor

-si claro, te hace falta un espadazo en el ego

-no te moleste, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan lento

-YO NO SOY LENTO!!!-dijo enojado Fang

-demuéstralo

-esta bien!!-dijo el chico rojo de rabia, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr camino a casa. La luz del sol se filtraba en a través de las hojas de los verdes árboles, y el canto de los animales era la música del día que estaba por terminar. En medio de este perfecto y equilibrado sistema pacifico dos jóvenes corrían jugueteando..

-jajaja te pase Fang

-fue pura suerte!

-eres un demorón!!

-es trampa yo me caí!

Yaho corría mientras miraba a su amigo atrás de él. Corría tan rápido que no se percato que había un hombre delante de él y fuertemente impacto contra el sujeto, el choque fue tan rápido que Yaho cayo al suelo pensando que se había golpeado con un árbol. Cuando abrió sus ojos vio a un hombre firmemente parado frente a él

Era un Samurai. El sujeto vestía la armadura de comandante. A diferencia de la armadura de su padre la de este era negra con franjas rojas y tenia un dragón amarillo dibujado en las hombreras. Era un hombre musculoso de abundante cabello y piel morena.

-ten cuidado niño-dijo el hombre que poseía una voz tan gruesa que asemejaba a un león

-disculpe señor, no fue mi..

-descuida, no hay nada de malo en disfrutar la vida

-Sí, señor

-es usted un samurai ¿verdad?- dijo Fang acercándose y viendo la espada

-soy Janto de Kensha, Samurai de la orden Shadoi

Inmediatamente ambos jóvenes se quedaron petrificados, "los Shadoi", habían escuchado que los Shadoi y los Chen no eran buenos amigos.

Yaho saco su espada de Bambú inmediatamente y miro desafiante a Janto

-vete de estas tierras no eres bienvenido

-¿qué haces Yaho?-pregunto nerviosamente su amigo

-Piensas vencerme con esa vara de madera

Janto coloco su mano derecha en su espada pero no adopto posición de combate

-veras chico, lo que tengo aquí es una espada de verdad, una tan filosa que te arrancaría la cabeza de tajo como si se tratase de un carnero

-es mejor una muerte con honor que una vida de cobarde, desenfunda tu espada y acomete en contra mía pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados si un Shadoi esta pisando nuestra tierra

-tu padre te ha enseñado bien joven Hayorimi

-¡¿cómo sabe mi nombre?!

-he venido a hablar con tu padre...

Janto se quedo callado por unos segundos e inclino su cabeza hacia su derecha, parecía estar agudizando el oído.

-Aléjate de mi hijo!!- se escucho una voz que provenía de la copa de los árboles

-muéstrate Sou! Tengo un mensaje de Akaro Shadoi para Chen-Zeng

De pronto Sou apareció detrás de Janto caminado lentamente y con el rostro impregnado de rabia.

-que quiere Akaro que le diga a mi señor Daimio

-dile que lo espera en Nagoya para discutir las limitaciones de su terreno

-conozco a la gente de tu clan Janto- (Sou daba vueltas alrededor de Janto que permanecía firme y arrogante)- las únicas discusiones a las que se puede asistir con Akaro son aquellas hechas con espadas

-yo solo te traigo el recado Sou, tu daselo a tu Daimio-terminando decir esto Janto se adentro caminando en el bosque mientras Sou observaba furioso como se alejaba.


	2. Ressaken

**El Cuervo:**

La Sangre Del Samurai

Cap.2 fugaz felicidad

Fang-tse, Yaho y Sou caminaban por el bosque hacia el pueblo. En el camino Sou les reprendía por haber ido al bosque sin su autorización.

-cuantas veces les he dicho que no vayan al bosque, si quieren llegar a ser samuráis tienen que aprender a seguir ordenes

-lo lamento papá-dijo Yaho con tono de tristeza

-yo también lo siento Sen Sou

-lo mismo dijeron la ves anterior- reprendió nuevamente Sou

-no -interrumpió Yaho- la ves anterior dijimos que "intentaríamos" no hacerlo de nuevo

-y quien los obligó a entrar al bosque -Sou miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-fue Chingy nos persiguió hasta que nos perdimos en el bosque

-es cierto Sen-Sou-afirmo Fang

-quizás no habría pasado si no hubiesen estado pisando su siembra-Sou lo dijo con tono de sermón

-oh, bueno- Yaho sonrió apenado-ehh, veo que ya hablaste con Chingy

-¡Sí, vamos! Yaho tienes que aprender a diferenciar lo que es gracioso a lo que es tonto

-si, papá

-dentro de poco ambos serán grandes samuráis, será su responsabilidad la seguridad del clan. Mucha discordia se siente en Kyoto, el enfrentamiento es eminente, y la caída del emperador es casi un hecho. Van a crecer en una época en la que es casi imposible evitar el enfrentamiento. El Honor y la lealtad deben ser sus principales armas

-Si Sen-Sou-dijeron ambos chicos

Minutos mas tarde, Sou y los muchachos salieron del bosque. Fang se despidió de ellos por que ya era de noche y tenia que irse a su casa. Antes de ir a su casa Sou y Yaho fueron al cuartel. Allí Sou le pidió un nuevo reporte a Hitoyama:

-todo esta bien Sou, Matshugo esta haciendo la segunda guardia-repetía tratando de convencer a su amigo.

-no es suficiente Hitoyama!, acabo de encontrarme con Janto en el bosque

-que hacia esa alimaña en esta tierra!

-no lo se pero dobla la guardia

-hey! Sou, acuérdate de lo que hablamos, podemos encargarnos confía en nosotros

-confió en ti amigo, pero..

-no hay pero que valga, de nada nos sirve que estés aquí si te quedas dormido en la guardia- Hitoyama le dio algo de gracia lo que acaba de decir

-si tienes razón...

Sou llego poco después a su casa donde lo esperaba Mei-lou, su esposa. Apenas vio que su marido llegaba le sonrió a través de la ventana y salió a recibirlo

-¿día difícil cariño?

-si, pero si este es el precio valió la pena

-gracias

-¿qué agradeces cielo?

-tus halagos

- para ti todos los halagos que quieras linda.-dijo Sou abrazándola

-ooh, pero si el Gran comandante vino muy dulce el día de hoy

-no se lo digas a mis soldados o serás la responsable de una rebelión jajaja

Sou abrazo a su esposa y entro a la casa riendo. Las luciernaga flotaban en la oscura noche; esos pequeños copos de luz volaban por encima de las siembras y las casas de la aldea. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y una gran luna llena se asomaba por encima de los árboles del bosque al horizonte, la noche era calmada como muchas bajo las tierras de Chen.

-mama mi espada ya esta vieja necesito otra

-como es posible que ya hayas dañado otra espada

-practico mucho-dijo el joven con una sonrisa picara

-si, Yaho pero querer a tu espada también es parte de ser un buen guerrero

-por favor madre no sabes nada sobre el arte de la guerra

-pero si se sobre el arte de darle un coscorrón a mi hijo

-no te atreverías

-me estas retando

-no..-dijo Yaho abriendo atentamente sus ojos pero era demasiado tarde su madre ya lo había tomado en sus brazos y le había dado un beso en el cachete

-MAMA!!-dijo el niño restregándose la cara

-ve a dormir gran guerrero rompe espadas

-adiós, y mama..

-¿si?

-te quiero...

Antes de acostarse Sou observo la botella que le había dado Hitoyama pero decidió intentar dormirse sin tomarla, y para su sorpresa lo logro. Horas mas tarde Sou estaba envuelto en sudor y temblando. Mei-lou estaba profundamente dormida y no sentía que su esposo estaba teniendo una terrible pesadilla; una pesadilla que tenia tiempo que no soñaba.

El Cuervo:

La Sangre Del Samurai

Cap. 3 Sueño y Odio

"Era un pueblo desolado y el caminaba por sus calles. A lo lejos ve a una persona. Al acercarse se da cuenta de que se trata de una anciana que esta de espalda a él; la anciana se voltea y él ve que sus manos están bañadas en sangre, y que la anciana cae muerta en el suelo. Sou se desespera y comienza a correr asustado. De la nada empiezan a salir personas de las casas todas mal heridas y otras apunto de morir, algunas le llamaban desesperadas, pero Sou estaba demasiado impresionado y corría sin rumbo.

De pronto se ve atrapado en un callejón donde un hombre que sangraba exageradamente gritaba mientras señalaba el horizonte, Sou volteo lentamente y aterrado contemplo a unas bestias gigantes de ojos rojos y piel corrugada, todas tenían espadas y expedían fuego por la nariz y la boca. Estas bestias mataban a la gente a su paso y incendiaban las casas. El hombre que estaba sentado en el suelo grito a Sou:

-HAS ALGO!!!

Sou se dio cuenta que tenia puesta su armadura de samurai, así que tomo su espada y se dirigió a pelear contra las bestias. Cuando se halló frente a una de ella cerro sus ojos y se lanzo ciegamente contra ella enterrando su espada en su dura piel. Lo único que escucho fue a la bestia proferir un alarido de dolor, inmediatamente Sou siguió agitando su espada y volviendo trozos a la bestia. Los chorros de sangre impregnaban a Sou pero el no se detenía, asesino a una, cinco, diez o mas de veinte bestias. Después de una sangrienta lucha Sou se detiene y ve que ya no quedan mas enemigos, al contrario, las bestias que había asesinado eran realmente humanos (samuráis) y que el se había convertido en un mounstro gigante. La gente a su alrededor reía y lo llamaban el gran "Ressaken".

Sou se levanta temblando, y respirando con dificultad

-estas bien cariño-pregunto Mei que se levanto alarmada

-si, tranquila, duerme no hay problema-dijo Sou con dificultad

-es la pesadilla otra vez ¿no?

-si, tenia tiempo que no sucedía

-iré a hacer un poco de té

-no Mei, en serio, estoy bien vuelve a dormir

-¿seguro?

-si- Mei se acostó de nuevo y Sou tomo el frasco que estaba en la mesa cerca de su cama

-gracias Hitoyama-dijo antes de beberse el liquido sintió una fría brisa colarse por la ventana; luego cayo dormido.

Las luciernaga ya no sobrevolaban mas los campos, la pacifica noche se torno aun mas pacifica. Demasiado pacifica. Algo se movía bajo las altas espigas de arroz.

4 hombres irrumpieron en la casa de Sou, 2 por la puerta y otros dos entraron por un par de ventanas de la casa. Mei se levanto inmediatamente muy asustada y intento levantar a Sou pero estaba profundamente dormido, Mei aterrada toma la espada de su esposo y sale de su cuarto para encontrarse con uno de los samuráis que vestía la armadura del clan Shadoi.

-¡¿quiénes son ustedes?! ¿Qué hacen en mi casa?

La situación se torno aun mas tensa para Mei cuando escucho gritos que provenían del cuarto de Yaho. Olvidándose así del samurai que tenia frente a ella corrió y abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hijo. Otro samurai tenia a Yaho agarrado por la cintura.

-¡deja a mi hijo!-grito la madre empuñando su espada pero el Samurai que había dejado atrás le corto velozmente en la espalda dejándole una herida muy profunda. Mei cayo arrodillada al suelo mientras lanzaba un alarido de dolor al aire.

Yaho quedo sin aliento cuando vio a su madre caer, vio la mirada en sus ojos y la expresión de dolor en su rostro. Intento zafarse de las manos del samurai pero no pudo.

Sou escucho el grito de su esposa a lo lejos, atontado por el somnífero se levanta con dificulta de la cama forzando a sus párpados a permanecer abiertos

-PAPA!!!-gritaba el joven Yaho desesperado.

Adolorida, asustada y decidida Mei se levanto lentamente del suelo retomando la espada en sus manos.

-Cobardes Guerreros son ustedes, que irrumpen en una casa y atacan a una mujer y a un niño

-tu esposo debería estar aquí para cuidarte!-grito un tercer Samurai que se hizo aparecer

Mei se lanza contra uno de los samuráis empuñando la espada en posición vertical, el samurai da un rápido giro a la suya formando arco que desvía el ataque de Mei. Inmediatamente le da un fuerte codazo en la espalda a la chica haciendo que cayera una vez mas en el suelo. Los demás Samuráis reían estrepitosamente.

Sou salió de su cuarto y vio como los otros Samuráis se burlaban de su esposa e hijo. El se encontraba débil y mareado pero la ira empezó a colarse en su sangre.

-Encárgate de el-dijo uno de los Samuráis cargando a la esposa de Sou por la cintura y acercándose a la ventana. Antes de salir por ella dijo.

-Janto te espera en la catarata del este, si logras vencer a sus pupilos tendrás el honor de un combate con el.-ya diciendo esto el samurai sale veloz mente por la ventana seguido por otro que llevaba a Yaho

-YAHOO!!, MEII!!-grito con gran fuerza Sou, pero el solo hecho de gritar lo mareo un poco mas de la cuenta

Los dos restantes Samuráis se acercaban lentamente a Sou con sus espadas en alto, este se paso la mano por la cara tratando de sacudirse el aturdimiento. Uno de ellos se lanzo dando un zarpazo diagonal contra el, pero logro eludirlo girando rápidamente a su derecha, tal maniobra lo desequilibrio un poco. El segundo Samurai se lanzo contra Sou tratando de tomarlo con su mano izquierda por la túnica y así poder clavar su espada en el estomago del Ressaken, pero este reconoció la técnica y agachándose deja pasar la mano del atacante por encima de él, he inclinándose ligeramente a la izquierda esquiva la espada, el Samurai sorprendido por el movimiento de Sou no se puede frenar y sus pies chocan con su cuerpo provocando la caída del mismo.

-Levántate!!-le grita el primer Samurai al segundo- esta aturdido, podemos ganarle juntos

Su compañero se levanta rápidamente y ambos samuráis se lanzan contra Sou, el logra esquivar a uno pero el otro acertó el espadazo desgarrándole una manga del Kimono y causándole una herida en su brazo derecho

Sou da un salto alejándose de su enemigo, buscaba algo con que protegerse con su mano izquierda ya que la derecha la tenia herida. Dirigiendo su mirada a todos lados Sou observo que atrás de uno de los Samuráis estaba la espada de bambú de Yaho. El segundo Samurai se incorpora al lado de su amigo y nuevamente se abalanzaron contra Sou. Pero con mejores reflejos Sou le dio una leve patada a una silla que estaba cerca, logrando colocarla entre el y los dos Samuráis. Aplicando toda su velocidad corre, salta, cae en la silla y dando un segundo salto se eleva girando por encima de los dos guerreros que atónitos por la velocidad de su adversario frenaron la carrera y voltearon velozmente pero para cuando lo hicieron Sou ya sostenía la espada de su hijo

-al parecer ya se esta despertando

-si, pero apenas tiene una espada de Bambú vamos contra él otra vez, esta vez no correrá con tanta suerte

De nuevo los dos samuráis se lanzaron al ataque pero no tenían oportunidad contra Sou, dando dos rápidos pasos a su derecha se salió de la línea de ataque, paso la espada de bambú a su mano derecha y le dio con ella en la mano al enemigo logrando que soltara su espada, la cual tomo con su mano izquierda y arrojo a una velocidad increíble al segundo samurai atravesándole la garganta.

-ustedes no son Samuráis -Sou estaba envuelto en ira-los samurai tienen honor, ustedes no son mas que tontos mercenarios

-nosotros somos guerreros, los guerreros asesinan Ressaken

-antes de que te dé el regalo de la muerte -menciono Sou- dime, cuales son los planes de Janto

-primero que nada terminara contigo, el próximo será Chen jajaja. Suficiente charla muere Ressaken!!

El Samurai saco de una bolsa que colgaba de su cintura un puñado de diminutos puñales. Lanzándolos todos se desplegaron en el aire. Sou dio tres veloces movimientos con la espada de bambú y logro frenar casi todos los puñales que quedaron clavados en la espada, menos uno que le dio en la pierna. Sou se saca con cuidado el puñal y lo arroja al suelo; podía sentir la caliente sangre bajar por su pierna hasta sus pies. Saco un puñal de su espada de bambú y lanzándolo secamente le dio en la frente al samurai restante matándole fácilmente. No tenia tiempo que perder, debía salvar a su familia


	3. Rehiro Rezzekren

**El Cuervo:**

La Espada Roja De Justicia 

_Cap.4 Desesperación y agonía _

Sou salió en malas condiciones de su casa pero eso no le impidió correr hasta el cuartel donde se encontró con un panorama desalentador.

Hato, Matshugo y Yamato estaban muertos. La sangre de sus amigos Samuráis cubría las paredes. Sou no tubo tiempo para pensar mucho, tenia que salvar a su familia. Así que tomo una espada y monto el primer caballo que vio.

Camino al bosque noto la presencia de numerosos samuráis del clan Shadoi dispersos en las ramas de los árboles, de seguro esperaban la señal de su comandante para atacar el pueblo.

De la nada un samurai que tenia una mascara japonesa, con el emblema del demonio dragón grito.

-Atrapen a Ressaken

Sou analizo rápidamente la situación y salto de su caballo, segundos después tres soldados cayeron encima del animal con las espadas en sus manos. Otro que vio como Sou saltaba del caballo y aterrizaba en la tierra le ataco dando rápidos espadazos verticales y horizontales que el Ressaken pudo evadir con dificultad. El Samurai de la mascara viendo que Sou estaba distraído corrió hacia él y le dio una patada en él estomago. Mientras Sou se inclina y presiona su adolorido estomago con sus manos el Samurai de la mascara le dio un rodillazo en la cara logrando tumbarlo en el suelo

-se termino Sou ríndete, purifica tu honor, Hakiri

-los Hayorimi han mantenido su castidad y su honor, entiende guerrero que mi orgullo no ha sido roto por que mi voluntad NO HA FLANQUEADO!!!

Sou se levanta rápidamente y moviendo su espada con gran destreza y rapidez realiza una cantidad de ataques continuos y salvajes que difícilmente contiene el samurai de la mascara, el cual se ve obligado a retroceder varios pasos y a saltar hacia atrás para frenar la desenfrenada ola de espadazos.

-no hay manera de que puedas con todos nosotros

-inténtalo...

3 Samuráis mas se unieron al de la mascara y juntos atacaron a Sou desde diferentes posiciones. Uno que venia de la izquierda con su espada al nivel de la cintura; intentaba incrustarle el arma en un costado a Sou, pero él al colocar su espada verticalmente a su izquierda logra chocar la suya con la espada de su atacante desviando el ángulo y logrando que fallara el objetivo. Otro Samurai que venia de la derecha se encuentra de frente con la punta de la espada del samurai que venia de la izquierda la cual queda clavada en su pierna derecha.

Sou dando un giro de 270º sobre su propio eje, obliga a frenarse al Samurai que venia frente a él (el de la mascara), además corta la cabeza del samurai de la derecha y evita el ataque que venia de atrás.

Sou salta y en el aire le da una patada al samurai del frente, el de la mascara, impulsándose hacia atrás para caer encima de otro. Ágilmente el gran Ressaken se pone de pie para enfrentar al samurai que esta en pie (a diferencia del que tenia atrás y el de alante que estaban levantándose del suelo). Su oponente intento darle en el brazo derecho pero el desvió el ataque con su espada y tomo al Samurai por el brazo alzándolo en el aire, lo hizo caer encima de otro guerreros que se levantaba (el que se encontraba de espaldas a él) . Aprovecho la oportunidad para atravesar con su espada a ambos guerreros que estaban uno encima del otro. Cuando volteo para enfrentarse al de la mascara se dio cuenta que había huido.

Cansado y herido Sou utiliza su fuerza restante y camina rápidamente hacia la cascada. Su kimono, su espada y su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, alguna suya y algunas no. Mientras caminaba divagaba

-dame a mi esposa, dame a mis hijos...

Luego de una larga caminata llego a la cascada. La caída de agua terminaba en un ancho y potente río lleno de rocas. Sou estaba a un lado y Janto, al otro donde desde el bosque una larga roca se eleva por encima del río.

-Sou –dijo Janto al verlo- no me sorprende que hallas podido llegar hasta aquí vivo.

-lo que te debería sorprender es que tu todavía estés vivo

Janto jalo el cabello de Mei que estaba mal herida y arrodillada en la roca. Mei grito sollozando

-quítale tus manos de encima JANTO!!-grito furico Sou

El Gran Ressaken por estar preocupado por el dolor de su esposa no se percata de que dos soldados de Janto se acercaban con cuerdas y sin perder la oportunidad amarraron los brazos de Sou

-jajajaja, pero que imbecil, caíste en la trampa más tonta del mundo Sou-Hayorimi.

Sou hizo fuerza pero habían 4 hombres jalando de lado y lado la cuerda, estos ataron los extremos de la misma a dos árboles cercanos y le quitaron la espada al Ressaken.

-Te preguntaras Sou, por que me he tomado tantas molestias para traerte aquí. Estas cataratas antes eran el limite entre las tierras del Chen y la de los Shadoi, y quiero que sea aquí donde empiece nuestra conquista del Japón, que el mundo sepa que la rebelión Shadoi contra el imperio empezó aquí con la muerte del Gran Ressaken y mi proclamación como el mejor Samurai de todo Japón!! Jajaja!

-estas loco Janto!!, Tú y tu ejercito no podrán conquistar el Japón

-te equivocas Hayorimi, con la conquista del terreno Chen la monarquía comercial se terminara. Los Shadoi dominaran el mercado comercial dándole grandes riquezas a mi Daimio, la dominación estratégica de todos los clanes comenzara aplastándolos primero en el mercado y luego obligándolos a unírsenos.

-¡DÓNDE ESTA TU HONOR COBARDE!!

-y donde esta el tuyo hombre tonto!, la traición susurra a tus oídos y ni siquiera la ves

-yo no he sido traicionado!!

-tranquilo, ese hombre no durara mucho vivo, mi propio Daimio lo matara

-DE Q HABLAS..

-Suficiente charla!, Toku, Chinseng! Golpéenlo

Dos soldados se acercaron a Sou y sin piedad comenzaron a golpearlo con puñetazos y patadas. Después de unos 15 minutos de agonizante dolor Janto les ordeno que se detengan.

-observa el nacimiento del nuevo Japón

Janto coloco una cuerda en el cuello de Yaho y lo lanzo de la piedra que se elevaba por encima del río. La cuerda se tenso prensando el cuello de Yaho que desesperadamente buscaba el suelo con sus pies. Con sus pequeños dedos intento aflojar la cuerda de su cuello pero no lo lograba y segundo a segundo sentía como el aire le faltaba. Sou apenas podía permanecer en pie

-DEJALO Arrg!

-algunos Chen deben morir, aquellos leales morirán

Mientras Janto sostenía la cuerda que estaba ahorcando a Yaho, atrás de él apareció el hombre de la mascara y **Akaro Shadoi.**

Akaro era un hombre de unos treinta años veinte de cabello negro y fuertes contexturas. Le hablo a Sou con la misma malicia con que una serpiente le intimida a su presa

-Gran Ressaken que sea tu sacrificio un tributo a tu nuevo gobernante, pero todo Dios es misericordioso. Incluso con aquellos mortales que viven en blasfemia. Que sea tu mujer quien les salve. Si se arrodilla ante mí y pide piedad con sus manos en alto le concederé el perdón. Soltare a tu hijo y dejare vivir a tu esposa.

Inmediatamente la desesperada Mei se arrodilla llorando y pide piedad. El orgullo y el honor no les servían de nada si perdía a su hijo y esposo, ella deseaba salvar la vida de las dos personas que más amaba en todo el mundo

-Piedad por favor! Piedad! Déjelos ir!!!

A lo que Akaro respondió sádicamente

-tu hijo esta comenzando a ceder, eleva tus manos y baja tu mirada y el perdón será tuyo

Mei levanto sus manos y bajo la mirada llorando. Sou miraba atento y nervioso. Akaro le dio una señal al hombre de la mascara que tomo su espada y se la entrego, inmediatamente el despiadado Daimio dio un zarpazo cortándole las venas de las muñecas a Mei. La chica se sorprende del fuerte dolor y se tambaleo un poco pero siguió arrodillada pidiendo piedad. La sangre bajo rápidamente de sus muñecas y la impregno su vestimenta, siguió bajando por su cuerpo hasta que fue formando un charco en el suelo de la roca.

-tienes mi perdón mujer,.... puedes vivir con los tuyos en paz....-agrego Akaro- en tu próxima vida.

Akaro pateo fuertemente a Mei en el estomago haciéndola volar varios metros para caer violentamente sobre los rápidos del rió

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!-grito Sou llorando

al mismo tiempo Yaho dejo de respirar

-POR QUE!!!!! MALDITOS!!!! POR QUE!!!!

Sin decir nada Akaro se marcha con Janto y dejan al hombre de la mascara para que termine con Sou. El baja de la roca sosteniendo dos espadas, una era la que Mei había traído consigo.

El Samurai salto varias rocas del río para poder llegar al otro lado.

-Sou, no sufras demasiado, pronto te podrás reunir con tu esposa y antepasados

-por que!! Que derecho tenían!!

Sou estaba en un estado deplorable, golpeado, herido, sucio; su kimono estaba desgarrado por todas partes pero aun así se puso en pie y vio como el hombre de la mascara desenfundaba la espada que alguna vez fue suya.

-algunas ultimas palabras-dijo el hombre colocándole la punta de la espada en el corazón

-si, dile a Akaro que mi ira no muere conmigo, serán pocas las noches que podrá dormir, pero las que logre dormir las hará con el temor de que la espada de la justicia le corte la cabeza!!

-insensato, nadie vengara tu muerte, todos están muertos-sin decir mas se acerco lentamente a Sou penetrando con la hojilla de metal el pecho del mismo. Sobrenaturalmente antes de morir Sou grito:

-VEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNGGAAAAAANNNNNZZZAAAA!!!

Un silencio bizarro se apodero del bosque y el ave de plumas negras lo cortaba con sus alas.

El hombre de la mascara lanzo el cuerpo de Sou al rió con su espada todavía clavada en el pecho. El agua lo arrastro rió abajo dejando como testigo del atroz crimen a las aguas y árboles del bosque. Y el ave de plumas negras se vio reflejada en la sangre de los inocentes.

**Reihiro Rezzekren**

**(nacimiento del dragón Negro)**


	4. Despertar

**El Cuervo:**

La Sangre De El Samurai 

_Cap.5 Despertar_

Un cuerpo pálido yace aparentemente muerto en las orillas de un rió. El ave de plumas negras lo observa y le chilla como tratando de decir algo

-que demonios me paso-dijo el hombre de cara pálida y sombras negras

El sol se abría camino a través de las ramas y el cantar de los pájaros era la señal del comienzo de la mañana. Después de admirar el ambiente buscando respuesta a su estado Sou se levanta y palpa su cabello y rostro, de alguna forma el se siente diferente.

Se acerco a las aguas del rió y miro su imagen reflejada en el agua.

-mi cabello... es mas largo, mis ojos..

Luego se percato que la túnica que tenia también había cambiado.

-esta ropa, ¿en qué me he transformado?

El chillar del cuervo interrumpió su meditación.

-tu!, El pájaro de la muerte, respóndeme ¿qué me ha sucedido?

Una vez mas el pájaro chillo y alzo vuelo hasta posarse sobre el hombro del Rezzekren

-me has regresado de la muerte, para cumplir mi ultimo deseo. Venganza.

El pájaro se alzo en vuelo de nuevo y aterrizo sobre una espada que estaba clavada en el suelo. Al verla Sou recordó que se trataba de su espada, y le vino a la memoria como el hombre de la mascara lo había matado con ella. Rezzekren sacudió la cabeza sorprendido por las visiones de sus recuerdos.

-el hombre de la mascara.. ¿Quién es?

Se acerco a la espada y la saco de la tierra al hacerlo un rayo rojo intenso salió de la ella. Cuando Rezzekren le volvió a mirar vio que la espada se había transformado también. Ahora en ves de estar llena de sangre tenia impresa unas plumas de cuervo, eran tres largas plumas en total, la espada se había alargado y parecía mas filosa, con un brillo supremo.

-que tal si hacemos una parada en el pueblo a ver que encontramos.

El Rezzekren sonrió mientras miraba al cuervo que se elevo en dirección al pueblo

-veamos que habilidades tengo-Sonrió maliciosamente mientras corría.

Sou apenas veía una extraña silueta de los árboles que pasaba mientras corría, era una increíble velocidad, una velocidad que ningún ser vivo podría superar.

-interesante, soy mucho más rápido.

Sou salto y cayo en una rama que se encontraba a unos veinte metros, luego camino por la delgada rama y salto nuevamente hacia otro árbol donde apoyándose con el pie tomo impulso para salir disparado a otra rama.

Y así lo hizo durante 15 minutos.

-mas habilidad, esto comienza a gustarme

Cayendo en la tierra mira a lo lejos un árbol, este árbol poseía un ancho tronco. Se concentra y corre a una velocidad sobrehumana y cuado llega a donde esta el árbol desenvaina su espada la cual dejó una estela roja a su paso. Minutos después el árbol cayo de tajo. Sou lo había cortado de un solo espadazo!!

-también soy mucho más fuerte... me pregunto si esto podría ponerse mejor jejeje.

Emocionado por sus nuevas habilidades Sou corre por el bosque camino al pueblo saltando y haciendo toda clase de piruetas en el aire. De repente se tropezó con un tronco caído y cayo incrustándose una estaca gigante de madera en el hombro.

-Demonios!!-dijo Sou antes de darse cuenta que no le dolía, al sacarse la estaca vio como su piel y su ropa se regeneraba

-Maldición!! Soy inmortal!! Fascinante ¿no?-le dijo al ave que volaba alrededor suyó

-ok, déjame recapitular por que estoy confundido, he regresado de entre los muertos para vengarme. ¿Vengarme de que?

Con el chillido del cuervo los recuerdos de la noche ultima impactaron en la mente del Rezzekren refrescándole la dolorosa muerte de los suyos, recordándole todo el dolor en carne propia. Todos los músculos de Sou se prensaron y su piel sintió escalofríos, instantáneamente cayo temblando al suelo y envuelto en ira.

-ellos.. Ellos.. (respiro profundo) ellos me quitaron todo lo que yo tenia...

el cuervo aterrizó cerca de Sou y chilla

-si, lo sé, me vengare, pero quiero que me prometas algo... una vez yo de muerte a esos bastardos, promete les enseñaras el camino al infierno del cual nunca saldrán

el cuervo abrió sus alas y chillo nuevamente antes de ponerse en vuelo

-entonces tenemos un trato-inmediatamente Sou se puso en marcha

Todavía encolerizado por la revelación que el cuervo le había hecho ver Sou regresa al rió y se sumerge en él. Era profundo y generalmente turbulento, pero esa mañana estaba calmado, casi inmóvil. El ave de plumas negras observaba desde la rama de un árbol las apacigües aguas y así pasaron horas, hasta que de repente, quebrando la tranquilidad del ambiente, Sou sale del agua con el cuerpo de Mei y Yaho.

**El Cuervo:**

La Sangre De El Samurai Cap.6 Camino al Santuario 

El ave de plumas negras comienza a volar alrededor de Sou y luego se aleja por entre los árboles.

-¿Adónde vas?

El ave regresa da unas cuatas vueltas en cima de Sou y luego vuelve a irse por entre los árboles. Sou entendió que el ave quería que la siguiera. Inmediatamente se puso en marcha cargando el cuerpo de sus queridos familiares. Auque estaba muerto podía sentir el amargo dolor de la injusticia, pero se sentía aun más desdichado al ver que no podía llorar.

De esta forma siguió al ave por 30 minutos hasta que llego a una zona del bosque nunca antes vista. Los altos árboles se abrían espacio entorno a un montículo de tierra cubierto de flores. Los rayos del sol se hacían visibles a través de la delgada niebla. Era un lugar de impresionante belleza, la cual era también admirada por los animales, ya que diversa cantidad de aves cantaban alrededor de ese lugar y innumerables mariposas de todos colores revoloteaban.

-gracias- dijo el Rezzekren dirigiéndose al cuervo

Rápidamente comenzó a cavar en el montículo dos hoyos donde dio sepultura a su esposa he hijo. Encontró dos grandes piedras y con facilidad la coloco en el tope de cada sepultura. Tallo las piedras y se despidió de Mei y Yaho con estas palabras.

-Mei, nos robaron, nos arrebataron nuestra felicidad. Como fueron capaces de tocar a nuestro Yaho, que derecho tenían. DÓNDE ESTA SU HONOR!!. Siento un deseo incontrolable de estar con ustedes de nuevo. De ver a Yaho sonreír y contemplar tus hermosos ojos Mei. Fueron solo minutos lo que separaron mi muerte de las suyas, pero en esos minutos yo ya había muerto. Muchas vidas nos tocaran juntos pero en esta todavía hay algo por hacer. Caerán, se arrastraran y sufrirán él más terrible de los dolores aquellos insensatos. El dolor de mi venganza, ya que no habrá Shadoi capaz de escapar de la era roja que traeré sobre sus casas, no quedara ninguno vivo. LO JURO!!.

El estruendoso grito de dolor proferido por el Rezzekren se oyó a gran distancia, y los animales del bosque rugían y aullaban despavoridos.

Mientras en un sitio no muy lejano un carruaje transitaba con 3 soldados escoltas. Por lo visto se trataba de alguien importante (el gran Chen-Zeng). Dentro el anciano meditaba intranquilo. Había estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa y deseaba con ansias ver a Sou, el hijo que nunca tubo. Se preguntaba si él habría escuchado algo sobre los Shadoi.

Uno de los soldados de la escolta detuvo su caballo y agudizo el oído, sus otros dos colegas también se detuvieron extrañados.

-Jitsu, ¿qué sucede?

-creo haber escuchado algo.

Inmediatamente los soldados pusieron sus manos en las empuñaduras de las espadas y alertas miraban a través de las muchas espigas de arroz que los rodeaban.

-ves algo Jitsu

-no

De pronto varios dardos salieron disparados de entre las espigas, todos dieron en el blanco, en el cuello de los tres escoltas los cuales cayeron muertos ante el letal veneno que estos contenían. Saliendo de su escondite tres samuráis del clan Shadoi aparecían en el camino. Uno de ellos dijo

-Motjo, Hitashi encárguense del anciano

Acto siguiente a la orden de su general los dos samuráis de los cuatro que habían se pusieron en marcha hacia el carruaje. El conductor del vehículo quedo paralizado al ver que uno de los asesinos se le venia encima clavándole la espada en él estomago, y atravesando su cuerpo el arma blanca se abrió camino a través de la pared de madera del vehículo. En el interior del mismo Chen miro horrorizado la punta de la espada ensangrentada salir de la pared de madera, luego escucho estas palabras que venían de afuera.

-ya me encargue del conductor, tu mata al anciano.

El samurai llegó a la puerta del carruaje y la abrió bruscamente. A lo lejos uno de ellos supervisaba como sus amigos realizaban el trabajo, pero vaciló un segundo cuando vio a su compañero paralizado frente a la puerta del vehículo.

-¿qué sucede Motjo?

El hombre no respondió, y la razón fue clara, un destello del sol reflejaba la punta de metal de una espada que sobresalía por la nuca de Motjo. Enfurecido grito el hombre que los dirigía

-HAY UN HOMBRE ARMADO DENTRO DEL CARRUAJE!!

El cuerpo de Motjo cayo al suelo he inmediatamente un cuervo salió volando de dentro del carruaje. Velozmente los tres Samuráis rodearon el carruaje dispuestos a matar.

-me buscan...-dijo la voz de Sou que ahora se encontraba fuera de la carreta, para ser más específicos en medio del camino

Sin hacer preguntas los tres asesinos corrieron con sus espadas en alto y Sou desenfundo rápidamente la de él. Con mucha rapidez y fuerza Sou se adelanto a sus adversario y dando 3 potentes zarpazos partió en dos la espada de uno de ellos, desconcertados los otros dos se frenaron y giraron velozmente la cabeza tratando de seguir a Sou pero lo habían perdido de vista.

-viste a donde sé fue.-pregunto uno de ellos pero su respuesta fue un golpe seco en el suelo. Al bajar la mirada para ver de qué se trataba vio que era la cabeza de su amigo que aun rodaba por la tierra.

-demonios- dijo nervioso sosteniendo su espada en alto y el otro apenas podía creer que su espada estaba hecha pedazos.

-que sucede, pensé que ustedes eran guerreros-dijo Sou que estaba a unos 20 metros del samurai que aun tenia su espada intacta.

-tu, ... tú eres un demonio, DEMONIO!!

-soy el Rezzekren, ¿algunas ultimas palabras?

-Muere!!!-grito el soldado que se lanzo contra Sou corriendo y guardando su espada en la funda. Sou también corrió hacia él con la espada guardada y cuando estuvieron a pocos metros de distancia cada uno desenfundo dando el mortal espadazo. Se cruzaron y cada uno freno la carrera. El Shadoi vio como brotaba abundante sangre de una herida en el vientre y conteniéndose unos segundos dijo.

-Rez..ZeKren...-luego cayo muerto en el suelo, Sou giro ligeramente la cabeza y sintió la superficial herida en su rostro cerrarse.

El otro soldado todavía sostenía atemorizado la mitad de la espada y con terror observaba a Sou, su temor aumento cuando este le dirigió estas palabras.

-suelta tu espada y lárgate, no te haré daño, dile a Akaro que sus días están contados

Desesperado el hombre soltó la espada y corrió desenfrenado por el camino, pero segundos mas tarde sintió un agudo dolor. Al mirar su vientre contemplo como la punta de la espada de Sou salía de él. A lo lejos Sou había arrojado su espada como una lanza y logro matar al ultimo soldado.

-Cambie de opinión-dijo Rezzekren viendo el cadáver del guerrero.


	5. fuego, destruccion y venganza

**El Cuervo:**

La Sangre De El Samurai Cap.7 Fuego, Destrucción y Venganza 

Chen se quedo escondido en el carruaje hasta que escucho una voz conocida.

-Chen, ya puedes salir, están todos muertos

impresionado el anciano salió del vehículo y contemplo los numerosos cuerpos tirados en la tierra.

-¿qué sucedió aquí?, pareciese una Guerra!!

-tranquilo, estoy aquí para protegerle.

Chen miro con interés la cara de Sou pero no lo reconoció inmediatamente, tardo unos segundos en tratar de imaginar a ese personaje sin la palidez y los rasgos negros de sus ojos y boca.

-tu, tu eres Sou!!-menciono emocionado Chen

-no, anciano, se equivoca, Sou murió el día de ayer

-Sou... murió!! -se expreso Chen con dolor y sorprendido– pero ¿cómo?

-los Shadoi

-pero.. Sou, él..-Chen no pudo contenerse mas y estallo en llanto

-entiendo su dolor anciano, si le sirve de consuelo, yo vengare la muerte de Sou, pero mas doloroso aun, también vengare la muerte de Mei y su hijo Yaho

-ellos.. NO, NOO!!!!- el anciano cayo conmocionado en el suelo

-gran Chen, regrese al pueblo sin cuidado, yo ya estuve allá- con estas palabras el Rezzekren ayudo a Chen a ponerse en pie y sin decir mas se fue caminando. Pero antes de que estuviera demasiado lejos Chen tomo un respiro y le pregunto.

-¿cuál es tu nombre guerrero?

Sou volteando ligeramente la cabeza y sin dejar de caminar le dice.

-Rezzekren...

minutos mas tarde Chen llego al pueblo y vio con horror lo que las soldados Shadoi habían hecho. Casi todas las cazas estaban hecha trizas algunas solo eran cenizas y la sangre corría por las calles en abundancia. algunas de las victimas eran gente del pueblo y otras soldados Shadoi que extrañamente también tenían una pluma de cuervo reposada sobre sus frentes. Horrorizado paso por las calles de su pueblo y los pocos sobrevivientes que le veían se acercaban llorando hacia el, la primera fue una joven de unos 17 años que en llanto abrazo al gran Chen; a lo que este respondió.

-hija, que ha pasado aquí!

-Gran Chen,-dijo sollozando- los Shadoi atacaron anoche, fue un ataque sorpresa. Masacraron a los Samuráis en el cuartel y luego destruyeron el pueblo.

-pero ¿quién era el oficial a cargo de la guardia anoche?

-Hitoyama, pero Juno vio como un Samurai se acercaba rápidamente y tomo a Hitoyama por la espalda, luego de adormecerlo con alguna tónica lo cargo y se lo llevo

-¿los Shadoi secuestraron a Hitoyama?- se pregunto en susurro el gran Chen para si mismo

en las cercanas tierras de Akaro Shadoi, Janto se acerca a su Daimio para darle la mala noticia.

-mi señor, no hemos tenido noticia del grupo que mandamos a interceptar a Chen

-insensatos-menciono molesto el despiadado Akaro- el problema con la humanidad es que no se cansan de cometer errores

-pero usted no salvara!

-solo a los fieles Janto, solo a los fieles..

el silencio reino por unos segundos en aquella majestuosa sala del palacio. La edificación había sido construida recientemente y Akaro la dispondría como la futura casa de gobierno una vez hubiese conquistado el Japón. Janto se atrevió a interrumpir el silencio y dijo.

-Señor, que hacemos con respecto a Chen

-nada, de seguro la tercera división lo aplastara al llegar a la ciudad

-señor.., -Janto sonaba nervioso- tampoco hemos tenido noticias de la tercera división...

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gruño furioso Akaro- Imbeciles!! IMBECILES!!!, alista a todas las tropas Janto, partimos inmediatamente!!

Apenas Akaro termino de decir esto el sonido del platón de guerra lo sorprendió. Era la señal de alerta para todos los soldados por que el enemigo se acercaba.

-Que significa esto- dijo indignado Akaro

-déjeme verificar señor- menciono obedientemente Janto mientras corría la puerta hacia un lado y presenciaba lo que pasaba.

Un hombre en un caballo negro se acercaba lentamente hacia su pueblo con la espada desenfundada. Arriba de el un ave lo seguía. Inmediatamente todos los samuráis salian de sus casas y tiendas con la característica espada en mano.

-señor, no se preocupe se trata de un solo hombre, un pobre loco probablemente

-déjame ver-dijo el daimio Akaro corriendo a un lado a Janto y asomándose a la puerta-¿quién es? Algún samurai de Chen

-imposible

-ordena que no lo maten, primero tráiganlo ante mi.

Janto asintió con la cabeza y salió rápidamente del palacio. Bajo por la larga escalera hasta la calle y comenzó a gritar a diestra y siniestra a los soldados que corrían descontrolados por la calle.

-¿Qué HACEN IDIOTAS!!?

-el hombre -dijo un soldado joven que pasaba cerca de él-... ha desaparecido en las calles del pueblo

-¿desarecido?-gruño Janto- Encuéntrenlo y tráiganlo vivo al palacio, AHORA!!

Mientras en las tierras del gran Chen la joven sobreviviente aun relataba lo sucedido al anciano.

-... esta mañana llego un extraño al pueblo, yo estaba escondida con mi hermana en las siembras de arroz de Chingy, cuando escuchamos los gritos.

-¿gritos?- pregunto el anciano algo extrañado

-si, de los soldados Shadoi, durante una hora pude escuchar como gritaban furiosos y también me percate de que muchos gritos eran dolor. Después vino ese hombre bañado en sangre y me dijo que podía salir, que ya todos habían muerto.

-descríbeme a ese hombre.

-alto, cabello negro, su rostro era pálido pero con marcas negras en sus ojos y en su boca. Poseía una elegante vestimenta gris y en sus hombreras llevaba la marca del dragón negro. Me llamo la atención el gran cuervo estampado en la espalda de su túnica. Se hacia llamar así mismo Rezzekren. Señor... el era bastante parecido a.. El Ressaken, Sou.

-lo se, me encontré a ese hombre camino acá. Y es cierto, tiene un parecido enorme a Sou

-eso no es todo, tomo dos caballos y una carreta, y monto 5 barriles de pólvora en ellos.

-¿para que abra querido la pólvora?...

Janto después de pasar media hora buscando al intruso entro apresuradamente en el palacio y se encontró con su Daimio que reposaba entre varios cojines y con la espada en mano.

-Akaro el intruso a desaparecido entre la ciudad y no lo hemos podido encontrar.

-Janto... – dijo Akaro mientras se quitaba la camisa y mostraba sus numerosas cicatrices

-dígame Señor

-que posibilidades hay de que Sou, este vivo.

-ninguna señor!!

-por que tan seguro, te recuerdo que ni tu, ni yo estuvimos en el momento exacto en que lo mataron

-señor pero el propio...

Janto fue interrumpido con el "dong" del gran platón de cobre de nuevo. Akaro se apresuro a mirar por la puerta al igual que Janto. La oscuridad ya había caído en sus tierras y distinguía a lo lejos el destello de una antorcha. Era un hombre que estaba parado a unos kilómetros del pueblo en una planicie. Uno de los soldados irrumpe en la habitación y dice.

-Sen Akaro, han desaparecido todos los barriles de pólvora del almacén

-Demonios!!-bramo furioso Akaro mientras veía a aquel hombre a lo lejos.

Sou soltó la antorcha y cayo en el suelo encendiendo un camino de pólvora que rápidamente se consumió y se abrió camino asía el pueblo. Janto maquino rápidamente el fatal desenlace en su mente y desato toda su energía en un grito.

-APAGUEN EL FUEGO!!!!!

Pero fue demasiado tarde la llama había llegado al pueblo haciendo explotar los primeros barriles, volaron en pedazo las barracas y casas. Otros barriles explotaron realizando una reacción en cadena de estallidos que fueron despedazando todas las edificaciones. Los soldados y civiles corrían despavoridos por las calles viva mente prendidas en fuego. Los gritos y llantos no se hicieron esperar, pero quedaron enmudecidos frente a la segunda ola de explosiones.

Minutos mas tarde camina por la calle principal Sou, con su espada en la mano derecha el Rezzekren se movía con un desafiante paso. El fuego a su alrededor ardía en toda su intensidad y los guerreros Shadoi miraban aterrados como se acercaba. Sin mucho esfuerzo batió su espada de lado a lado y dio muerte a los primeros de un gran numero de guerreros, el dulce placer de la venganza se corría por su pronunciada sonrisa.

Dos horas pasaron antes de que los incesables gritos dejaran de llenar el aire y el Dragón negro acompañado de el ave de la muerte subían las escaleras del palacio. Al llegar arriba abrieron con calma la puerta y se encontraron frente Janto, el robusto hombre de 2 metros que sostenía dos largas espadas

-Bienvenido.. Sou!! Listo para el combate que no pudimos tener en el rio!!


End file.
